Por Detrás dos Olhos Negros Ano 1
by BrunaBlueLupin
Summary: Ano 1 da vida de Severus Snape. Primeiro ano em Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_**Por detrás dos olhos negros**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Você não sabe como minha infância foi dura.

Eu cresci em um vilarejo trouxa, junto com minha mãe Eileen Prince e meu pai, Tobias Snape. Acreditem, eles nunca foram os pais perfeitos que eu poderia querer. Vivi cercado de brigas que às vezes chegavam a mim. Quantas vezes vi meu pai bater em minha querida mãe, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada. Quantas vezes a vi chorar sem poder a consolar, temendo que meu pai visse que eu concordava com as opiniões dela. Quantas vezes quis que meu pai desaparecesse para que eu pudesse ser ao menos um pouco mais feliz que era. E, mesmo assim, eu consegui alcançar uma razão para viver. Uma razão para não fugir quando as brigas me alcançavam, fazendo com que meu pai descontasse a raiva em mim porque eu era omisso e não escolhia um lado. Sinto até hoje a marca de seus dedos que encostavam em mim com força, causando a dor mais interior do que física.

Minha razão de viver foi encontrada no dia em que encontrei alguém para dividir meus temores. Antes, eu já conhecia Lily da ponta de seus cabelos até seus pés. Eu era muito observador e, quando ia para o parque, encontrava com ela e com sua irmã. Petúnia era o oposto da irmã, tão delicada e suave. As palavras que mudaram a vida de Lily foram proferidas por mim.

"Você é uma bruxa" eu disse, olhando bem para seus olhos verdes esmeraldas, esperançosos e ofendidos.

"Isso não é uma coisa muito agradável para se dizer"

Me desconcertei após aquelas palavras. Mas então expliquei. Ela era uma bruxa, muito mais poderosa e extraordinária que a irmã ou qualquer Muggle.

"Aberração"

As palavras de Petúnia eu creio que feriram mais a mim do que a sua irmã.

"Você é especial."

Eu tentei lhe confortar, com um sorriso sincero. Um em muitos falsos. Ela entendeu que minhas palavras eram sinceras e verdadeiras. Compreendeu também que Petúnia estava com inveja. E disfarçava sua inveja com puro preconceito. Lily foi quem me ajudou a aguentar as patifarias de meu pai e a tristeza de minha mãe.

- Onde o pirralho esteve o dia inteiro? – ouvi meu pai com suas palavras ásperas e indelicadas. Suspirei, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

- Brincando! Como toda criança normal e saudável deveria fazer!

Sorri diante da defesa de minha mãe.

- Isso são horas de chegar em casa? – voltou a perguntar meu pai. Eu olhei para o chão e fiquei observando o piso. Quando meu pai dizia uma coisa dessas, era melhor que eu ficasse quieto e com a cabeça baixa.

- Nove horas! – exclamou Eileen inconformada. – Você está querendo um pretexto para bater nele de novo!

- Talvez. – admitiu meu pai, me fazendo sentir medo e tentar ir para meu quarto, para ele não me alcançar.

- Você não vai a lugar algum, moleque!

Estremeci. Senti algo puxar meu braço e o apertar com força. Ele começou a arder. Fui puxado até onde eu estava antes, antes de receber um tapa na cara, como sempre acontecia. O local onde eu recebi o tapa ficou ardendo por um bom tempo. Recebi uma rasteira suja e desonesta e fui levado ao chão, sem poder me defender.

- Toma isso!

Seus pés encostaram-se a minhas costelas, pressionando. Gemi de dor. Percebi-me derrotado e assustado.

Dias depois, eu ainda estava com uma dor imensa nas costelas. Eu ganhei uma nova amiga, Lily era doce, amável e me parecia leal. Eu, em meu íntimo, sabia que poderia estar apaixonado. Ela era tudo o que eu queria ter para mim. Seus cabelos ruivos eram brilhosos e sedosos, seus olhos verdes pareciam esmeraldas e eram coloridos e suaves, sua pele era fina e delicada, seu sorriso me fazia derreter.

Isso não significava que estivesse apaixonado. Mas também significava que minha admiração por Lily era muito grande, maior do que por qualquer um que tivesse conhecido na vida.

Era o dia em que iria por fim ao Beco Diagonal. Iria levar Lily junto, pois ela já tinha recebido sua carta de Hogwarts, ou seja, já tinha se confirmado o fato de que ela era uma bruxa.

- Vamos os dois. – ouvi minha mãe dizer para nós dois. – Peguem o pó de flú.

- O que é pó de flú, Sev? – Lily sussurrou para mim, que apenas sorri.

- Você vai ver. – respondi. – Lily não sabe o que é pó de flú, mãe.

- Ah, não há problema. Venha primeiro então, filho.

Eu avencei lentamente em direção à lareira e agarrei o pó com as mãos.

- Beco Diagonal! – exclamei. Em poucos minutos me senti zonzo e minha cabeça rodopiou até eu estar em um lugar diferente, cheio de pessoas que conversavam entre si. Estava na lareira da Floreios e Borrões, a loja de livros mais famosa da região.

- Sev?

Olhei para o lado. Lá estava Lily, toda suja com o pó da lareira. Ao lado dela estava minha mãe, com um sorriso suave em minha direção.

- Vamos comprar seus livros.

Eu assenti. Peguei a lista de materiais e vi que o livro de Poções era Bebidas e Poções Mágicas. Eu já tinha lido esse livro, assim como a maioria que estava na lista.

- Esse ano vai ser fácil. – falei para mim mesmo.

- Não conte vitória antes do tempo. – repreendeu Lily.

Senti a mão delicada de minha mãe em meu braço.

- Já encomendei seus livros, filhos. Vamos para Olivaras.

Me animei. Iríamos comprar minha varinha, que me permitiria fazer feitiços sem descontrole. Chegamos à loja Olivaras e um homem de olhos azuis penetrantes nos observou.

- Senhor Olivaras? – perguntei e ele assentiu. – Me chamo Severo Snape.

- Sim, eu sei disso caro jovem. Fiz a varinha de seus pais.

Após dizer isso, ele pegou uma fita métrica.

- Mão direita ou esquerda?

- Direita, senhor. – respondi. A fita métrica começou a medir meus braços, sozinha, e então ele a retirou. Experimentei várias varinhas até receber a minha. Lily demorou um pouco mais para receber a dela.

- Salgueiro, 26 cm, farfalhantes e boa para encantamentos. – ele entregou a varinha nas mãos de Lily, que a segurou e fez um leve movimento com as mãos. Era aquela varinha. Nós compramos e fomos comprar o resto do material, com Lily ainda divagando sobre a varinha.

- Viu o que ele disse? Boa para encantamentos! – ela exclamou alegre.

- A minha é boa para feitiços. – comentei.

- Não é a mesma coisa? – disse ela decepcionada. Acho que ela achava que a varinha dela tinha algo que as outras não tinham.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Chegou o dia em que Lily e eu iríamos para Hogwarts. Eu despertei animado, para ver meus pais brigando novamente na cozinha. Suspirei já desanimado. Mamãe olhou para mim e a raiva de seus olhos desapareceu. Em seu lugar, estava a ternura que estava presente normalmente sempre quando me via.

- Sev! – ela exclamou. Meu pai olhou de rabo de olho para mim. – Lily já está na Estação. Vamos!

Meu pai queria continuar a briga. Não sei por qual motivo, porém, ele cedeu e nós fomos os três para a Estação. Quando chegamos, porém, a briga recomeçou. E dessa vez foi na minha frente. Eu já estava me sentindo péssimo.

- Ande logo, Sev, irá se atrasar. – ordenou minha mãe, antes de me dar um beijo suave na bochecha.

Eu já estava no Expresso Hogwarts. Lily estava chorando por causa de Petúnia e eu a consolei. Tinham mais dois rapazes em nossa cabine, barulhentos e irritantes. Não me importei e continuei conversando com Lily.

- É melhor você ficar na Slytherin. – eu disse, encorajando, pois ela estava um pouco mais alegre.

- Slytherin? – um do garotos que estavam na cabine perguntou. – Eu acho que eu iria embora se isso acontecesse, você também?

O outro menino olhou para ele com um olhar que não consegui decifrar. Talvez... Enojo? Não, acho que ele concordava com o que o ele falou.

- Minha família inteira esteve na Slytherin. – o menino respondeu. Não consegui evitar o sorriso que surgiu.

- Nossa! E eu que achei que você parecia normal. – quando ele disse aquilo, passou as mãos pelos cabelos pretos e desalinhados. Seus olhos castanhos estavam assustados por trás das lentes dos óculos.

- Eu posso quebrar a tradição. – o outro garoto respondeu, com um tom esperançoso. Seus olhos azuis estavam agora fixos em mim, só que ele continuou falando com o garoto insuportável. – E onde você quer ficar, caso possa escolher?

Eu assisti o insolente brandir uma espada invisível.

- Gryffindor, onde habitam os bravos de coração.

Eu soltei um muxoxo, que ele logo percebeu, porque se dirigiu a mim.

- Algum problema com isso?

- Nenhum. – consertei para depois desconcertar. – Se você prefere ser musculoso ao invés de inteligente...

- E onde você quer ir, uma vez que não parece ser nenhum dos dois? – o menino dos olhos azuis interpelou, fazendo o que queria ir para a Gryffindor cair na risada. Lily se endireitou, sua face corada e se levantou.

- Vamos, Severus, vamos procurar outro compartimento.

- Ooooh! – os dois imitaram sua voz quando nós passamos. O dos olhos castanhos tentou passar uma rasteira em mim, porém eu evitei o contato.

Passamos o resto da viagem sozinhos em outra cabine.

Eu estava a instantes de ser selecionado. Lily já tinha sido selecionada para a Gryffindor.

- Snape, Severus!

Avancei lentamente, sentando-me no banco e sentindo o Chapéu Seletor ser colocado em mim.

- Uma cabeça brilhante. - elogiou o chapéu. - Muito poder, muita dedicação...

- Eu quero a Slytherin. - sussurei, para que só o chapéu pudesse ouvir.

- Tens certeza? - ele perguntou, indagando meu verdadeiro desejo. Eu olhei para Lily, que estava na mesa da Gryffindor, sentada junto a Sirius, um dos rapazes que conheci no trem.

- Não. - respondi.

- Eu tenho. Slytherin!

Senti o chapéu ser retirado com uma onda de alívio percorrenco meu corpo. Tinha conseguido. Era um Slytherin.

O garoto que queria ser um Gryffindor, a casa que habitam os "bravos de coração", foi até o banco. O vi olhar para Lily, que deu um breve sorriso de volta, apesar do que ocorreu no trem. Estremeci. Demorou uns cinco segundo até a decisão:

- Gryffindor!


End file.
